Tears For Remedy
by SmGp94
Summary: You're just a child with a temper. Havent you heard, don't hit a lady. Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure.Draco see's something unforgivable,and even if his pride disagrees with him. He may have to dirty his hands to save a mudblood,but will love arise?
1. Forgiveness is Getting Harder

**A/n: Hey it's me again. I have posted this story before and didn't get any reviews for it _*sigh_* but I tried again. I took that as a sign to redo. So I have redone this story, and added some to it. Please Review and leave input. I'm working on getting a beta, so ignore the grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not ABSOLUTELY do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the Epilogue would have been better, and Draco and Hermione would have been together, so until then just try to enjoy a J.K Rowling wanna be. **

* * *

><p>The summer after the Golden Trio's 6th year wasn't exactly as blissful as it was intended. With Voldemort dead, everyone assumed that their lives would be returned to their conventional ways of living, but it was nothing as such. The entire summer was spent grieving over lost loved ones, and rebuilding the Wizarding World back to its formal glory. Hogwarts was top priority. With only 2 months to reconstruct the magical learning environment, every Order member will have had a hand in being able to send Harry, Hermione, Ron, and every other member of the Hogwarts student body back for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

With only two weeks until the start of their 7th year, Harry and Hermione went to the burrow to spend the last of their holiday with the Weasley family, but after having lost Fred it were anything but enjoyable. Time seemed to have stoped for the Weasley family. Molly cooked to pass the time, Arthur spent his time engulfed in fixing tainted muggle objects, and almost everyone else spent their time moping around, depressed, and never speaking to one another. But George and Ginny had other things in mind. They spent every bit of their time trying to cheer everyone else up. They both knew that Fred would have never wanted them to mourn for months, and that he was probably annoying the hell out of Mad Eye with his games and partying away on the dance floor with NymphadoraTonks.

No one listened though. Not one soul. The worst was Ron, who had started drinking, and his rising temper was causing everyone concern. Hermione stayed by him though, but there was only so much she could take. She tried everything to get him off the bottle because she loved him, and she only wanted the best for him. Before the war, she had dreamed of getting married and having kids, but now her solitary concern was sobering Ron up before school started back.

As she was sitting on the couch playing wizard chess with Harry and Ginny, Ron staggered over to her with a smile on his face. "Hey Her..mi..one…," she could tell he was drunk, but was astonished that he was actually grinning for once, "will you please help me pack. You know that I never can remember everything, and I will probably forget something without you." Ron gave Hermione the most innocent face he could, knowing that packing was the last thing on his mind.

Hermione couldn't say no to that face, so she bid Ginny and Harry a good night before following her boyfriend up the stairs, but as soon as her foot hit the first step she knew it had been a mistake. Ron jerked her arm harshly and began to heave her up the stairs. The smile that once plastered his face was now hidden behind his drunken stupor. Hermione cringed as he pulled harder and harder up the countless floors of the Weasley Burrow. They were headed towards the attic, and Hermione knew that even without magic, it was sound proof from any noise escaping out or entering in.

"Ron, your family is down stairs! What if one of them walks up here and see us. Please Ron, we shouldn't be up here." Hermione pleaded with Ron to let go of her arm, and let her return to the safety of the red headed Weasley family, but her pleading only made Ron's temper increase to its magnitude.

She immediately started to regret the decision to think he had changed. Why would he. The only reason Ron kept her around was to hit on when he was stressed, and he knew in his heart he didn't have love or anything else for that matter for her anymore. But even after everything, she still forgives and forgets, but now she's being to think that maybe she forgives people to easily. Especially Ron. In her heart, she holds on to the faded memory of Ron before Fred died, so she can never blame him for the things he does. She knows he loves her…loved her. She sure doesn't feel loved anymore, but in her mind he was grieving and couldn't be left alone in his state of mind, even through the slaps and punches, she stayed, never derailing.

The Burrow used to be a safe haven for Hermione, but now it was just another disappointment. Everyone seems so oblivious to what Ron does to her, but she thinks they choose to ignore it. The all mighty war hero could never do such a thing, but at least Harry was there. Harry didn't know that Ron abused her, in fact, he didn't have a single clue about it. Hermione covered all her bruises with spells, and magic creams, but even the most intensive spells couldn't take away her emotional pain. She wanted so badly to tell someone about everything that she was going through, but her pain was nothing compared to the incurable pain that the once ebullient Weasley family was suffering with. So for now, she would keep it to herself.

Hermione twisted and turned trying to escape her boyfriend's forceful grasp, and finally broke free. She dashed away as prompt as she could, but he jerked her by the hair and pulled her back to his grasp.

"Fuck, Hermione! Quit fucking bitching and do as I say," Ron attempted to keep his voice down so that no one with nosy ears heard, but even though he wasn't yelling, Hermione still felt as though he had screamed in her face. Ron pushed her against the cold wall, and began to ravish every inch of her open skin.

"Why Ron do you do this to me. What have I ever done to you for you to treat me like a slave? I thought you loved me, but am I wrong?" Hermione mumbled. Searching his eyes for emotion, but there was none, just emptiness.

"Look Hermione, you know by now that I don't love you. I haven't loved you in awhile, but you are fun to keep around. " Hermione began to wail, but Ron quickly put his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. He quickly looked into her eyes and whispered, " if you truly loved me, you would shut the hell up!" Hermione stopped crying and quietly sobbed to herself. Ron took his hand off her mouth and began to rip her clothes off, but Hermione knew where this was rapidly heading, so she attempted one last helpless plea.

"Ron, I love *_sniff*_ you, but please *_sniff_* not now," she implored between her whimpers.

*_SMACK_*

Ron hit Hermione with so much force that she was knocked completely out. He looked over what he had done and felt no remorse. He was actually glad that she was quiet now. He wouldn't have to listen to her whimpers about how he didn't love her, but what did she expect? To Ron, their relationship ended when he found his new toy Lavender, but what Hermione didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He turned and walked back down the stairs to where Harry and his little sister were playing chess.

Putting a fake smile on his face, he walked over to his best friend, " Hey mate, do you mind if I join?" Harry noted that Ron smile looked oddly forced, but decided to just store it to the back of his mind and ask Ginny about it later. Ginny gave Harry a '_I know what your thinking' look, _and grabbed Harry's handrubbing it with her thumb. She knew first hand that Ron was hard to be around, but she can only imagine how Hermione did it everyday.

After an agonizing hour of Harry and Ron playing wizard chess each alternating wins, Ron finally retired for the night leaving Ginny and Harry to discuss previous events. After making sure that no one could hear them, they sat in a comfortable silence both mulling over their own thoughts .

Harry was the first to speak, " Ok, well we both know Ron has started drinking a lot more than usual ever since the war ended, but is it just me or is he becoming more violent too?"

Ginny thought about it, and all of sudden memories that didn't mean nothing before suddenly became puzzle pieces that fit into a larger picture. "You know now that you mention it, I have seen Ron do some terrible things this last month. I mean just the other day he got furious because the Harold didn't bring him a letter. Ron threatened to kill Harold next time the owl came back without a letter. Also the other day I accidently walked in on Hermione while she was in the bathroom, and she was rubbing that new magic cream on her face." Harry wondered what that had to do with anything and gave Ginny a confused look, but she continued speaking. " Harry I know you're not a girl, but you could at least keep up with me. You know that new beauty cream that was in Witch Weekly. It is used to cover blemishes, but also is very successful in covering cuts, bruises, and any other thing you can think of."

"So maybe she was just covering a pimple or something." Harry tried to rationalize.

"Harry…she had bruises all over her body." Harry could have bit a nail into because he knew the only person that could have hit her. He would have to find some way to help Hermione, and Ginny agreed. Ron may be her brother, but that didn't give him the right to hit Hermione.

_Meanwhile_

Hermione woke up a couple hours later only to find that she was alone, and her head felt like Buckbeak had pounded her head with his hooves. While looking into the mirror on the wall, Hermione wondered if now was a good time to stop forgiving and start moving on. The train for Hogwarts would be leaving in less than 10 hours, and her face looked looked literally like it had been used as a punching bag.

She reluctantly pointed the wand to her nose and muttered, "Episkey." Her nose straightened back out with a loud crack. "Accio Cream," Hermione rubbed the cream on her bruised face and eye and watched as she puffiness went down significantly, but some of the coloring still remained. Tomorrow was defiantly going to be a heavy make up day.

After Ginny and Harry finished talking Ginny headed up to her bedroom where Hermione was sleeping peacefully. Ginny noticed how puffy Hermione's face, and then she remembered Ron's fake smile. 'How dare he hurt Hermione , and then come_ to me and Harry and act like nothing was wrong,' _thought Ginny angrily. Her and Harry would definitely have to hold an intervention…even if it meant having to petrify him with the Petrificus Totalus. He would listen to them. Ginny would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So what did you think. Don't be afraid to tell me you hate it or love it. I love any kind of input. I know its short, but actually its the longest chapter I have ever wrote, so I will try to work on that. **

**XoXo SmGp94**


	2. Her Prince

**A/N: First off, I want to say thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter and added it to their story alerts. I would get so excited for every review I got, and I loved hearing what everyone thought. Thanks Again... OH and everyone please review...as of right now I have 3 reviews and so many people have added it to their favorites, but no more new reviews *sigh*. I promise to update, but I need input to see how my readers feel about the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Witch Weekly: How did it feel when you wrote Harry Potter?**

**SmGp: I didn't write it! Why ask? Everyone knows that the wonderful J.K did!**

**WW: Are you sure?**

**SmGp: Are Draco and Hermione Together?**

**WW: NO…**

**SmGp: I rest my case.**

* * *

><p><em>On the eve of Christmas, The Great Hall was dazzled by candles that appeared to be held from the ceiling with indistinguishable string. All the students were dancing in their magnificent ball gowns and dress robes, and everything seemed perfect. Snow was falling around their moving feet but never melting, only decorating the floor in a snowy white blanket. Hermione scanned the crowd for her mysterious masked prince who had promised her a dance in her last reverie of him. Disappointed, she turned to leave not realizing that the person who she desired was following close behind. <em>

" _Looking for someone?" The voice startled her, but a huge grin replaced her frown when she turned around and saw him, her prince. He gave her a hug, but she winced in pain from all her bruises that covered her back and chest. He was concerned, but he wasn't a bit surprised. Every time they met in this fantasy wonderland, Hermione had new bruises. She told him not to agonize over the inevitable , things would get better once she was at Hogwarts. _

"_Did Weasley hit you again," he asked not caring anymore about her tempts to reason with him. _

"_Did you think he would stop?" It was a simple statement, but she what she didn't know was that she just made she prince irritated with her._

"_Dammit, Hermione! How can you keep allowing him to treat you like this? I just wish I was there with you. I could stop him from laying anymore of his bony ass fingers on you. " Her prince was furious. He loved this girl even if she didn't know it yet, but she would when time and reality brought them together. _

_When he looked down at her mask and noticed that she was silently crying while he had had his rant, he glanced around for somewhere private that he could take her. Noticing the huge double oak doors, he lovingly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards them. He opened the door for her and let her step through first, a gesture she was not familiar with. He scanned the corridors for intruders, before he took her mask off and kissed her puffy red lips. _

''_Hermione, I know you're in pain, but please can you please just hold on for me. I'm not there for you right now, but give me time. Once I meet you in reality, I know that I will fall head over heels for you, and I will protect you from Weasley. We will see each other soon. I promise. Try to take care of yourself. I love you." He kissed her once more before turning around and departing into The Great Hall. _

"_I love you too…," whispered Hermione. _

_End Dream_

Early the next morning, Ginny and Harry and had a meeting in the attic to discuss the intervention that would absolutely have to happen before the Hogwart's train left the station at eleven o'clock. They went over many scenarios, but none seemed would be successful. Both knew that Ron wasn't someone to be tampered with. Hermione would probably agree to anything, but they had a intuition that a few leg locker curses were in Ron's future. Harry still couldn't believe that Ron had become this raving lunatic, and he didn't think he could believe it until it slapped him in the face. Ron had been his best mate for almost 7 years. Then again, so has Hermione, and he could't comprehend why she hadn't told him by now. _'Maybe she thought I would automatically take Ron's side,' _thought Harry still pondering over his own thoughts.

"I think that we should wake Hermione, take her to Ron's room, and then wake up Ron," suggested Ginny. "I mean that way we talk to the easiest first and get her intervention over with, and then deal with the devil's intervention. We both know that Ron isn't a morning person, and that is just going to make it even more problematical than it already is."

"But what if Ron wakes up and just downright refuses to talk about it. In fact, he told me last night after you and I talked that him and Hermione broke up, so what makes you think they even want to get back together?"

"I don't know, but they are always breaking up and getting back together, and plus Ron was drunk out of his mind yesterday. Perhaps Hermione can see past his intoxication and realize that he is only like he is when he is inebriated. Hermione always forgives him anyway, so maybe if we can convince him to treat her better, she will take him back." Ginny tried to think of a reason Hermione would even want to take Ronald back, but secretly she wouldn't blame Hermione if she never took her temper headed brother back again. "Harry what if this doesn't work… How am I suppose to choose Hermione over my own blood? I mean I love her and everything, but Ron is my brother whether I like it or not."

Ginny was already starting to get emotional, and Harry knew that if they didn't start this affair soon, Ginny would give up. Harry didn't think he could handle having to deal with his two best friends relationship issues by his-self. "Ginny listen, you don't have to choose. No one is making you, but if Ron is really doing all this to Hermione, he might need help. Hermione may never speak up about this and then what? He will go on and keep doing all these things, and she might end up with something more than bruises." Harry shuddered at the thought, but who knows what could happen when you make a cocktail out of grief and Firewhiskey.

Ginny nodded at Harry's reasoning, but she just hoped that she had had a misjudgment in sight that day she saw Hermione in the bathroom. "Ok, well we should go wake Hermione up now then, that is if she isn't already up. You know how she likes to wake up early and read. " Harry laughed knowing that Ginny was right. Hermione went to bed reading, woke up reading, read while she ate, and then dreamed about all the things she had read and imagined. Her books were always there for her even when Harry or Ginny couldn't.

Harry and Ginny strolled down to the next floor and into Ginny's Room where Hermione was still in a deep slumber with a huge ridiculous grin on her blue face. Hermione had put some magical concealment cream on her face after she had saw herself in the mirror after a late night bathroom run. The blue cream covered every inch of her face. She had hoped that sleeping in the cream would take some of the puffiness away faster, even if she had to look like a blue smurf in the process.

"Why is she smiling like that, and what in Merlin's name is that on her face," screeched Harry. To Harry she looked like an alien from one of the old school horror movies that Dudley used to make Harry watch with him.

Ginny tried hard to stifle a laugh, but Hermione's face was making it rather difficult for her. "I don't know, but I really don't think she is dreaming about Ron. Not with that huge ass goofy grin on her face," Ginny whispered as Harry began to poke Hermione to wake her up without any triumph, because Hermione was dead to the world in her slumber. They didn't know that she was still in her fantasy world visiting her nonexistent prince

"Hermione, please wake up. We need to talk to you," Harry pleaded with Hermione, but she still dozed away. Hermione just put her fingers in her ears and pretended that she didn't hear them. She was getting irritated because she was slowly slipping out of her daze, and reality was the last place she wanted to be.

"LaLaLala, I can't hear you," teased Hermione. She really didn't want to leave her dream and have to face her reality in hell, but she could hear the urgency in her friend's voices. She sat up and looked at their bemused faces. They were trying not to laugh because of the seriousness of the situation, but every emotion that her face showed just made them laugh harder. "What are you guys laughing …Oh!" Hermione bounded off the bed and rushed to the bathroom to wash off her face mask before all her dignity was lost.

She wet a wash cloth and scrubbed her face until there was no evidence left by the cream. Her face puffiness was still noticeable, but it wasn't as bad as it had been the night before. Muttering a spell, she easily took care of the rest of the puffiness. Her skin was once again flawless. "Ugh, will it ever stop," she moaned in frustration.

She turned to walk out the door, but Harry and Ginny were blocking it "Hermione, we need to talk," they said in unison. Hermione was confused. Harry and Ginny looked so serious, but Hermione could only wonder what they needed to talk to her about.

"We know about Ron, and all those things he did. We know that he has been hitting you, and the other day I saw you after you got out of the shower. All those bruises Hermione…why didn't you tell me or Harry. We could have helped you out of this mess," Ginny was already crying. She just felt so sorry for Hermione.

Harry hugged his emotional unstable girlfriend and watched Hermione as she hugged Ginny too. "Ginny I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Harry, but so much has been going on. I could never find the right time tell you two anything. Compared to loosing Fred, I didn't think my problems were that big of a deal, so I thought I could cope with this on my own."

"Her..mi..one..we are always here for y..ou," sobbed Ginny. Hermione felt so lucky to have two very remarkable friends. She really wished that they had never found out about her relationship problems with Ron though. As much as she loved them, she wished they hadn't had all her problems forced onto them. She really thought she could handle this on her on, but now that she had the support of her friends, she realized fast that the never could have done it by herself.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore because Ron and I broke up. He told me he didn't love me anymore, and I don't think I can force him to stay with me. Even if he begged me to take him back, things would have to change," Hermione told the sobbing red headed teenager. "He would have to seriously think about what he wants in life, and whether or not he wants me to be apart it." Hermione didn't know if she wanted to be back with Ron or not, but after that dream she had had last night, all she thought about was her prince. It may be just a dream to everyone else, but she felt its veracity in her heart. In her dream, she felt loved for the first time in months, and she didn't know if she could ever feel that way from Ron.

"Hermione, we will talk to Ron for you. We will make sure he changes for you, and stops drinking. I'm an excellent negotiator you know," beamed Ginny. Hermione knew in her heart she should give Ron one last chance, but her mind was screaming no over and over.

"Ok, I guess if you can get him to change, then I may give him a second chance, but I'm not going to do what I have been doing these past few months. I will not be his bitch anymore and lie back and take it," ranted Hermione. "I'm not the same person I was last night. I want to be treated with respect, and if Ron's not willing to offer that to me, then it will be his lost. "

"We understand completely Hermione, and Ginny and I will be there every step of the way. All we need to do now is talk to Ron." Harry took Hermione's hand and led her down the hall to Ron's room. Hermione nervously twirled her hair along the way. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she just had that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Upon reaching his door they heard strange sounds coming from in the room. It sounded as though Ron was in pain from the way he was moaning. Harry busted open the door to check on his best friend with Hermione and Ginny following close behind, but Ron wasn't in pain at all. He was far from it. The window was open, and clothes were strewn everywhere; however, the two people in bed hadn't noticed the intruders in Ron's room.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, and then she bust into tears. She knew from the beginning that things were too good to be true, and she should have listened to her mind and not her heart.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing in here," screamed Ron while he was trying to conceal his blonde headed mistress who was none other than his ex girlfriend Lavender Brown.

Lavender scampered out of bed with Ron's sheet wrapped around her body grabbing her clothes along the way. Ron hurriedly put his boxers on and went and stood in front of his shaking ex girlfriend who was being consoled by his sister and best friend.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. She just showed up, and I couldn't help myself. She seduced me!"

"Ron you could come up with excuses all day long, but none will work. I'm so tired of you doing this to me. I will not forgive you for your imperfections anymore. Oh and you and your little slut," Hermione pointed to the naked girl in the corner. "are perfect for each other. But for her sake, I hope you treat her better than you've treated me." Hermione turned on her heel, and stomped out the door without another single word to him making her a more confident person. She was finally free of Ron.

Ron stood opened mouth staring at Hermione's back. That sure wasn't something he was used to. He turned around to see Harry and Ginny laughing at his misfortune. They were just as surprised as he was when Hermione stood up to him. They followed in Hermione's footsteps and followed Hermione's frizzy head out the door.

"I thought you said that you and the bookworm were over Ronald!" screamed Lavender.

"We were, I mean we are! I love you and only you Lav Lav! " Lavender looked convinced, but still uncertain about his loyalty to her.

"I'll see you tonight at school Won Won." Lavender kissed him on the cheek before disappearing out the window again.

'_What have I gotten myself into,' _thought Ron as he began to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alert list. I'm happier than a kid in a candy store. I want to try to get to at least 10 reviews after this chapter, but I will be happy with anything I get. **

**I really need a beta! Please anyone volunteer. I have a big tray of milk and cookies for whoever does hehe. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**XoXo- SmGp94**

**Sneak Peak:**

_. _


End file.
